The Fight
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Sam and Gabriel fought and Gabriel runs away. A newly redeemed Lucifer goes after his brother to try and talk to him. Some things go wrong... Sabriel. Jucifer. Minor swearing.


**A/N: In this Lucifer is with Jo. Jo and Gabriel have been resurrected. Gabriel and Sam are married and bonded (twice) and Gabriel is pregnant (Don't ask how..).**

Lucifer flew around Hawaii before finally finding a hidden house. He sighed and landed, "There you are!" Looks around, "This is a big place..." Gabriel jumped and, what looked like to Lucifer, wiped away some tears, "Um... Hello." Gabriel greeted him.

"How are you, Gabriel. I heard about your... Fight with Sam." Gabriel shrugged and smiled but to Lucifer it looked fake, "I'm fine, Lucifer... Brother. How have you and Jo been?" Lucifer doesn't answer, "Sam tried to run away but I stopped him." He feels a pang of sorrow when Gabriel flinches, "He thought he would run and die alone to save you."

Gabriel laughed dryly, "He's disgusted with me." Lucifer watches as he puts a hand on his stomach and shakes his head, "No, he loves you too much! The moron." he mumbles the last bit. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him, "Is that why he rain away from me and the... The baby?" Lucifer sighed, "He said he would sever the bond between you two and die to save you... I talked him out of it, of course." Gabriel just laughed again, "He said that so you wouldn't kill him." He suddenly sounded very bitter, "He was leaving me so he didn't have to deal with a dumb Archangel and it's stupid child." Gabriel clenched his fist.

Anger suddenly flitted up inside Lucifer, "I will hit you brother. He loves you, you love him. It's like how I love Jo!" Gabriels expressions contorted into rage, "He doesn't love me! How could anyone love something like me! A coward, an idiot and a love-sick fool!" Lucifer slaps Gabriel, not very hard but hard enough.

"He loves you despite your flaws! That's what love is!" Anger bled into Lucifers voice. Gabriel tackled Lucifer, not quite knocking him over, "Love is a childish game of fear, heartbreak and betrayal!" he shouted, Lucifer shouted right back at him, "It is! I know! But it does not matter! The little heartaches only accentuate or do you not love Sam enough to forget your faults and be with him?!"

"I love Sam more than anything but he deserves better than me!" Gabriel tears up slightly, "He deserves a proper wife and human kids!"

Lucifers patience broke, "He does not want better than you! He wants you, you dumb son-of-a-bitch!" Gabriel seemed to be pushing his patience as well, "He doesn't want me! If we wanted, why did he leave! I can't give him anything he wants!" Gabriel's voice broke slightly.

"So help me, Gabriel, if you don't go to Sam and talk to him I will give him everything he wants because what he wants is you to be safe and happy and with him in a house and the little patter of feet!"

"How can you be so sure?! A.. A-A-A Monster like me doesn't deserve love! I'm not ever a full Archangel anymore! I'm a trickster! I kill for a living!"

"You are not a monster! You are my brother and I love you but, trust me, nowhere near as much as Sam does!"

Gabriel fell silent for a few moment because he laughed slightly hysterically, "Lucifer, if you want to do anything for me... Make Sam forget me. And Dean. Make anyone who ever knew me, forget me."

"Never! I will kill them to make them forget! I will kill you as well!"

Gabriel laughed again, "Kill me then, Lucifer! I'd rather be dead right now!"

"Do you love Sam that little?! That you would rather die alone and apart than live together!"

"That little 'sap' talk wont work on me, Lucifer! I hurt everyone around me! I'd rather die alo-" He cut off with a gasp, eyes widening. Lucifer guessed that Sam re-opened his end of the bond. He keeps shouting though.

"It is not 'sap'! It is the truth! You both would rather die then let the other suffer!"

Gabriel grins maniacally, "If we both want to die, why not kill us?" Lucifer shoves Gabriel against the wall, an archangel blade pointed at his heart, "Say it. I'll kill you and Sam. And all those Sam loves." Gabriel just spreads his arms, Lucifer could see acceptance in his eyes, "Kill me." he whispers.

Lucifer presses the blade in slightly more but it doesn't yet break the skin, "If you die, Sam will suffer for hours before dying as well." Gabriel doesn't answer to the taunt, instead me moves closer to the blade, "You've killed me once, Lucifer, why can't you do it again?"

"I'll will make sure everyone dies first then Sam will be surrounded by everyone he loves dead because he wasn't able to stop me! All because you want to die and leave your love alone!"

"I don't care anymore..."

Lucifer quickly unmanifests the blade and hits Gabriels head against the wall. Gabriel gasps but doesn't retaliate. Lucifer could see that his brothers eyes were dead. The usually bright gold now a dull brown. He wants to make the spark come back...

"You know this is hurting Sam too right?" He throws Gabriel to the floor and starts punching him, "So fight back!" Gabriel chokes out a laugh, "N-No..." Lucifer cuts Gabriel with an angel knife multiple times, "Fight back!" He sees Gabriel flinch and he wants to stop but he has to get it through to his brother.

"I-I d-don't... f-feel anyt-thing... N-Not anym-more.."

Lucifer feels like crying. The last time he saw this expression on his brothers face, he was dead. He doesn't know what happens next but suddenly he has an archangel blade pointed at Gabriels stomach, right over the small bump showing Gabriel was with child. He doesn't recognise his own voice as it comes out of his mouth, "And what if I stab here?!"

He feels disgust at himself but relief as he sees sadness appear in his brothers eyes, "I d-don't kn-know anym-more! I-It's a b-big mess!"

Lucifer stops hitting him, leaning back slightly, "Do you know what is good about a mess, Gabriel?" He watches as his brother shields his eyes from view, a shaky voice came out, "N-No..." Lucifer laughs softly and moves round so he is near Gabriel's head, "They can be fixed... No matter how big." He gently strokes Gabriel's hair like he used too in heaven before he fell.

Gabriel curled up slightly so his stomach was hidden from view, "I-I need h-help..." Lucifer pulls Gabriel closer to him, starting healing his wounds, "My brother that is why I am here... And that is why Sam is here too..." He laughs quietly, "I bet anything Sam is going to get t you because he loves you so much." Gabriel leans closer to his brother, "P-Please... H-Help me...

It was that moment, the door burst open and Sam walked in, looking out of breath and slightly frazzled.

"... Gabriel..."


End file.
